The Girl NotSoNextdoor
by DamnationAce
Summary: Mimi and other American Digidestind are going to Japan for a summer vacation! Tune in for humerous situations between friends when a girls are involved. TaichiXocXYamato / KoushiroXMimiXJyou


**Author's Note: **Hi there everyone! It feels great to be back and writing!

**Taichi: **You totally left me hanging in several stories! Meanie. -pouts-

**Author:** Ain't he cute when he pouts? Anyways, I'm back with a completely new story! This is merely the first chapter and doesn't really contain any plot whatsoever. But be advised, from the next chapter on, the plot thinkens! (How something can thicken without excisting amazes me, but let's just pretend it's very logical).

**Taichi:** Here is where the disclaimer would go. But I refuse to do it since I'm still cross with the Author, and will leave you all in suspense and wondering where the disclaimer went! MWAHAHA!

**Yamato**: -_-' The Author of this fanfiction does not own digimon, but is allowed to use it to create fanfiction.

**Taichi: **You're no fun!

**Koushiro: **P.S. In case the msn nicknames aren't completely obvious, you can which name belongs to which character below. Enjoy!

* * *

The Girl Not-So-Nextdoor

Chapter 1

* * *

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Heya

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

Heey!

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Hey!

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

...Anywho's... How was your day?

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Hasn't started yet. It's 6 in the morning.

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

...o_O

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

Taichi, what are you doing online... AT SIX IN THE MORNING?!

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

You and Mimi are online, too, you know.

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

Yeah, but it isn't six in the morning over here.

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

Wait, did you come on especially for me? How sweet.

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Wha? I... No! I just thought I'd point out that both you and Mimi are here as well.

 Pretty in Pink – _Proud suporter of M&M_ is added to the conversation

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Hey meems!

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

Hey! Anxious yet?

Pretty in Pink – _Proud suporter of M&M_

Yeah, Tanemon's been running around in circles all afternoon. She's excited.

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

Yeah, same here.

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Hey look, there's Yama!

 The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_ is added to the conversation.

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

Yamato! What are you doing here?

The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

Couldn't sleep.

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

You two are freaks, getting up at such an untimely hour xD

The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

It takes one to know one.

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Koushiro's online!

The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

How come he's up too?

 Wizzkid – _Prodigious_ is added to the conversation.

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

I called him.

Pretty in Pink – _Proud suporter of M&M_

You called him at six in the morning? xD

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

Remind me never to give you my phonenumber.

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Yeah well, I figured if we were all here, we shouldn't let Koushiro out of the fun. That would be mean.

Wizzkid – _Prodigious_

I would've lived, actually.

Wizzkid – _Prodigious_

Why are we all here, anyway?

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

I thought it would be like fun, to talk to everyone simultaniously.

The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

Simultaniously? Woa Taichi, Big word.

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Shutup.

Pretty in Pink – _Proud suporter of M&M_

Conversations like this always reminds me how much I miss you guys.

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

I think it's time for a group hug.

The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

A virtual group hug?

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

Don't act like you've never done it before.

The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

I haven't.

Pretty in Pink – _Proud suporter of M&M_

What do you call a hug in the digital world, then? They're virtual, aren't they?

The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

Good point. But when did we ever group hug in the digital world?

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

You just weren't paying attention!

The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

Taichi...

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Yeah?

The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

You didn't hug me in my sleep, did you?!

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Maaaybeee...

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

*dives ontop of Yamato* Look out below!

Pretty in Pink – _Proud suporter of M&M_

Me too! –Jumps too-

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Three's not a crowd *Jumps along*

The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

AAAARGH!

The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

I think Kou might've fallen asleep back there.

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Kou...?

The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

KOU!

Pretty in Pink – _Proud suporter of M&M_

KOUSHIRO WAKE UP!

But there was no waking up the genius redhead. His head had tumbled forwards onto the keyboard of his laptop, surely to leave imprints of the keys for the next day. A small trace of drool left the corner of his mouth, but the boy didn't notice. His mind was far, far away, completely oblivious to the conversation his friends were having on the screen right in front of him.

* * *

Mika: The Girl With The Amazing Flying Bunny – _These Four Walls; grounded!_

Taichi: The All Star –_And The Tyrannosaurus Mini._

Mimi: Pretty in Pink – _Proud suporter of M&M_

Koushiro: Wizzkid – _Prodigious_

Yamato: The Blond who just doesn't know any better– _Never lend a wolf your hairbrush_

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for today folks. I really hope you'll review! I love reviews, they make me write faster! ^^ Okay, that's a lie. But I still really enjoy them.


End file.
